Everlasting
by TenaciousDragoness
Summary: EdWin Drabble Series; They learn from others as much as each other. Through it all, their love proves itself of being everlasting. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Pain We Share

**The Pain We Share**

There she stood in front of the grave of her parents as if she were in a trance. I knew the feeling all too well. Whenever I visit my mother's grave, I drown in my thoughts with unanswered questions swirling in my mind. I wondered why she had to die the way she did…and that had made my heart feel like it was being pulled out of my chest. I imagine that Winry was feeling the same way as she stood there.

Frowning sadly, I stepped up to her and gently took her by the hand. The physical contact deemed to be enough in snapping Winry out of her daze. "Ed…" She softly acknowledged, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. That made my heart ache. All I was able to do was be there and offer her comfort by stroking her hand.

"Don't do this by yourself." I murmured, holding her hand tighter. She gazed into my eyes for a moment before giving me a small smile and a nod. Affectionately, she wrapped her arms around mine and cuddled her face into my arm.

This pain of loss we share. Unfortunately, its like a bottomless pit. It'll never end…but our love won't end either and that will always get us through.

* * *

**A/N:** Ed and Winry are an awesome couple; truly one of the best! I just had to make a drabble series of them. So let me know what you all think and thank you for reading!


	2. Over Time

**Over Time**

I knew Edward Elric for as long as I could remember. Over the years, I have noticed that many aspects of him changed. His shoulders got broader and wider. His face had lost all of it's baby fat and his voice got deeper.

Other than the typical physical characteristics caused by puberty, Edward's attitude had changed as well. He's grown to be more sensitive of other people's feelings. Back when we were in school, I recall countless times where Edward would find some kind of way of causing a ruckus. Each time, Alphonse usually was the one who cleaned up after him. Nowadays, I overhear from officers how considerate Edward is as a major. Aside from being the youngest in the military, the most common thing I hear is how he tends to collateral damage brought on by fights he gets into. Of course I would hear that from somebody else. Although Edward has a tendency of bragging about his automail, which gets me every time, he never brags about himself.

I love how he's not secretive with me anymore. As kids, he and Al had kept the reasoning to their ardent studies hidden. For years, they kept us in the dark until Edward needed his automail repaired. Ever since then, Edward keeps me up to date with what's happening to protect me and so that I can lend a hand.

Some things never change like the way he can throw a tantrum and get all grumpy when he's embarrassed. Even before his journey began, Edward had always slept with his stomach out and he still hates milk. It's a wonder why he's taller than me now.

No matter what he does, over time, I have come to love everything about him.


	3. Mission Accomplished

**Mission Accomplished**

Fuhrer Roy Mustang sauntered into the military cafeteria, having just received word that Edward Elric was there. Roy spotted him eating his food and reading a book at the same time. The boy simply didn't know the meaning of hiatus. Even after the Promise Day, he hadn't taken a day off. His loyalty and assiduous nature was admirable, but everybody needed a break. Even the precocious Fullmetal Alchemist.

So he had devised a plan. And he was confident to see it through.

Casually, Roy sat across from Ed, feeling like he was being ignored. On purpose. Roy knew all too well that Ed usually blocked out the rest of the world whenever he read. But not when somebody greeted him. "Edward? Ed? Hey, Fullmetal!"

"What?!" Edward had reached his limit. He slammed his book down on the table and gave Roy an annoyed look.

Being concise would be too insubstantial, Roy figured. Small talk deemed to be the best option so he said. "I just wanted to show my gratitude for completing my paperwork. I really appreciate it."

"And I would appreciate it if you would do your own work. This country can't afford a lackadaisical Fuhrer."

"Taking charge of damage control is not lackadaisical."

"'Cuz it's such a challenge to order people around, right?"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, Edward. It's not my fault that you barely see your girlfriend." Roy remarked.

Ed cocked his head to the left and spit out his drink.

"Perhaps you should take a vacation." Roy suggested, handing Ed a napkin which was snatched from his hand.

Ed wiped his mouth, blushing. "What girlfriend?"

"Miss Winry Rockbell, of course. Who else would I be referring to?"

"She's not my girlfriend…"

It looked to Roy like Ed was deep in denial. Way too deep for goading to achieve his goal. Only trickery would work at this point. So he spun a tale that was more of a white lie than anything. "I guess that would explain why Lin was hugging her." Roy cupped his chin as if reminiscing.

"Come again?" Ed grounded out, squeezing his cup with enough force to send liquid spilling onto the table.

"I saw them in front of HQ. Lin had his hands all over her. It led me to the assumption that they were dating."

In response, Ed sent his tray flying off the table before stomping off. Roy smirked as he heard yells coming from the outside. There was nothing like provocation to get a belligerent Ed to fight for his woman. It was only a matter of time before he confessed his true feelings. That's why Roy was all for this plan: to give Edward the time he needed to make that possible.


End file.
